


I'll turn around and pick up the pieces

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy teenagers, Humor, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Lori has an encounter with a local homeless child, Julian, and decides she might as well benice.





	I'll turn around and pick up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for folks on the Cybersix discord!

“Uh, excuse me-?” 

A kid’s voice pulls Lori from her thoughts entirely. The redhead scowls to herself as she whips around ready to chew the brat out, until she sees him extending a wallet out to her. 

She recognizes the black patch covered wallet as her own. The band patches she and her friends painstakingly applied to the ugly thrift store wallet were unique enough she'd recognize it instantly. Her favorite Misfits patch was on it. 

“Uh.” Comes tumbling out of her mouth, every biting word drops off as she awkwardly accepts her own wallet. 

“I think you dropped this.” He flashed her a smile. She grunts a little awkwardly, shoving it in her jean pocket. When did kids stop being weird brats and actually become like, _human_? 

“…Thanks.” She dusts her hands off on her jeans. Well, the kid helped her out, it’d be worth being nice. Her mom would bite her head off if she yelled at a kid anyway. “I’m Lori.” 

He brightens, extending his hand back out, this time for a handshake. “I’m Julian!” Lori grunts and meets him for the handshake, keeping it short before jamming it into her jean pockets. 

“Guess I owe you like a soda or something, brat. Lets go.” She gestures with her chin for Julia to follow her lead. The boy looks confused, stalling for a moment before he gets his feet back under him. She doesn't wait for him as she walks. If he wants a soda, he can keep up. This isn't a _charity_ or whatever. 

He catches up to her as they fall into line waiting to get into the local diner. She can tell it'll be a long annoying wait, so, might a well make conversation. 

Lori eyes the kid for a moment. "So, you ever, see a lady in a cape jump around...?" 

The way he lights up says, _yes_.


End file.
